


Pretty Little Wolf

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Hand Feeding, He's not uninvolved though, Hide and Seek, Hunters & Hunting, Ice Play, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Knotting, Lambert gets wrecked, Lambert likes to feel pretty, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Nonbinary Lambert (The Witcher), Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, Vesemir fucks but not in this, Wax Play, Witcher Dick Mutations, cuddles & snuggles, ribbed dick, sexy hunting, sub space, teefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: It’s the first winter that all the wolves and Aiden have spent at the keep together. Lambert has some very specific ideas about how they can spend their time.
Relationships: Lambert/Aiden/Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	Pretty Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/gifts).



> This was my Christmas present to the wonderful Jay who asked for Lambert-centric fic with Tiefling-level spice. I tried my best to provide! Here it is for everyone else as a New Year gift. I wish everyone a calmer, safer 2021.
> 
> Many people helped this to come into existence, so thank you very much to minutiae and round_robin for helping me wrangle the bunnies into order and to Ilisidi for helping me to describe fabrics accurately and cheering me on. Thank you also to Leah for cheering me on and helping me to work out non-anachronistic Witcher safewords. Childoffantasy deserves an extra big shout out for not only helping me to wrangle bunnies but also reading and cheering me throughout the whole writing process. Thank you so much for all your help and enthusiasm!
> 
> Both Lambert and Geralt are nonbinary in this, but with different preferences for pronouns and words to describe their anatomy. Everyone is respectful of this and neither of them is misgendered at any point. A more spoilery explanation/warning is available in the end notes. If you need more detail about any of the tags, please feel free to message me on tumblr, where I’m FrenchKey or on Discord where I’m FrenchKey#6069.

Lambert settled the corset of the dress more securely against their front and pulled the laces tight. They had chosen a front lacing dress specifically so that they could get into it on their own and surprise the others. The deep blue of the fabric looked stunning against their skin and the skirt fell to their knees in the front allowing him to show off their favourite boots while still hiding some surprises underneath. They bent down and slid the boots up their thighs, tying off the laces just under the knee. They were incredibly soft deerskin. Lambert had tanned and dyed the leather themself and then paid their favourite cobbler to make them. The heel was lethal, literally, and also did fabulous things to their arse.They grinned at the thought of what the others would say when they caught sight of their newest look.

It was the first winter that all of them had been in the Keep together. Lambert had been seeing Aiden for just over a decade now, but they’d only been allowed to invite him back to the keep two winters ago. That had been the year that Geralt had stayed in Toussaint, held back by a long running contract and holing up with his bard for the winter season. Then last year, Eskel had been delayed by a vicious hunt and hadn’t made it past the base of the mountain before the snows closed the trail, leaving him to winter in the village there. This year though, Eskel and Vesemir had already been in the keep when Lambert and Aiden dragged themselves over the top of the Killer and through the gates. Geralt had been less that a day behind them, arriving in the early hours of the morning and turning up at breakfast looking bedraggled but happy to be home.

They’d all danced around each other for a few days. Lambert had been left in the odd position of realising that they were the glue in this weird _thing_ that they all had. The realisation had nearly sent them up the mountain on an impromptu hunting expedition, but Eskel had caught them and kissed some sense into them. In the end, nothing much had changed. Geralt and Eskel had always had something between them. Adding Lambert once they got experienced enough to ask hadn’t been a hardship and the three of them had carried on like that for the past five decades with minimal issues. Aiden wasn’t even the first partner one of them had brought back. Geralt had introduced Yen and Jaskier to the group at various points, although only Jaskier had joined them all in bed. Eskel had never brought anyone home, but he often told tales of his exploits to them and he had several semi-serious partners across the continent. Somehow, Aiden felt different though.

Maybe it was that he was another Witcher. Maybe it was the undeniable chemistry that he had with both Geralt and Eskel. Maybe it was just that he was important to Lambert and that was enough to throw them off emotionally. Whatever the cause, they’d been skittish and overconfident by turns for the first few days, driving everyone else in the keep slightly mad in the process. In the end, Geralt had grabbed Aiden around the waist and kissed him thoroughly while Eskel did the same to Lambert. The four of them had fallen into bed together and something in Lambert had settled down. Aiden had taken to rubbing himself all over the three of them in that cat-like way he had, scenting them and claiming them as his. When the rest of the wolves allowed it without complaint, Lambert began to think that maybe this could work out after all.

Unfortunately, Geralt and Eskel were too sensible to let them all just fall into bed together. They’d sat everyone, including Vesemir, down and made them _talk_ about things. It had been one of the most awkward conversations of their life so far. If pressed, possibly at swordpoint, they would have to admit that it had made them feel better about the whole endeavour. They still didn’t know exactly what was going to happen in any particular scene, but they knew what _wasn’t_ and that was surprisingly comfortable. It would take a miracle for them to let Geralt and Eskel know that though. Their heads were big enough already.

Lambert shook themself out of their daze and gazed into the sheet of polished steel that they used as a mirror. The corset top of the dress was silk satin, topped with a lighter blue lace. The laces tied in a tight bow at the top, designed to highlight their breasts. Not that they had any, although their winter weight did give the impression of a little something at least. The skirt of the dress draped nearly to their ankles in the back, but flirted with the tops of their knees in the front. The silk organza gave it a nice ruffle, with enough give to still be swishy when they moved. Their knees were covered by sheer blue silk, just a shade lighter than the dress itself. Lambert knew what the hem covered and giggled to themself as they imagined the reactions of their lovers to the surprise.

They took in the whole of their appearance and grinned. It was nice to look a little bit more feminine sometimes. The contrast of their broad shoulders, flat chest and neat beard with the softness and frills of their outfit sent a shiver of pleasure through them. They spun and let the skirt flare out one more time, revelling in the soft brush of it against their legs. The door shut with a heavy thunk and they stalked along the corridor, listening for their lovers. 

As they drew closer to the main hall, Lambert could hear the raucous laughter and cursing of a heated Gwent game. They grinned. By the sound of things, Geralt was on a winning streak and no one else was happy about it. They arrived in the doorway just as Aiden threw a profanity-laden accusation of cheating. They stopped to take in the scene. Geralt and Aiden were facing off across the table, glaring and posturing at each other. Lambert automatically scanned for threat, but relaxed when they recognised the body language as mocking posturing rather than true anger. Eskel was lying along the bench with his head on Geralt’s thigh and his nose in a book. Vesemir was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in the kitchen. Lambert recalled the old wolf saying something about pickling, which would take him most of the day to do correctly. No doubt they’d see him later. 

‘Well hello there, boys,’ Lambert drawled, leaning casually in the doorway and drawing their lovers’ attention. They’d all known they were there, but had waited for them to announce themself. Lambert still sometimes couldn’t get over how sweet his boys were. 

Every head in the room turned towards them as they spoke and Lambert preened at the way the eyes on them went dark with lust. They swiveled their hips a little to make the skirt swish and Geralt growled. Aiden dropped his Gwent cards and Eskel’s book was forgotten. Lambert sashayed forward a step or two and all three Witchers sprang to their feet.

‘Like what you see?’ Lambert asked.

A rumbling rose from all three throats as Geralt, Eskel and Aiden visibly tried to hold themselves back from springing at Lambert. They grinned wickedly, loving the effect they were having. Even from the doorway, they could smell the rising arousal and see the straining laces of the soft indoor trousers everyone else was wearing. They swirled their skirt around their ankles and turned, peering back over their shoulder.

‘If you want it, come and get it,’ they purred and then took off.

The heels of their boots were heavily reinforced by the steel daggers they contained in their core. Lambert was thankful for this as they hared out the room and up the stairs. They knew there was no way they would get away, but the fun was in the chase. It got everyone’s blood up and Lambert knew that by the time they were caught, their wolves and their cat would be panting and desperate for them. 

They flew up the north tower, swung through the upper gallery corridor and dashed back down the side stairs. The dress billowed out behind them and they groaned at the feeling of silk and lace dragging between their legs as they moved. The hard line of their cock made running difficult, but they persevered, making it back to the ground floor just ahead of Eskel, who had misjudged a corner. They could hear Geralt further into the keep. He’d clearly assumed they’d turn down the corridor containing their bedchambers, but they weren’t that daft. They didn’t know where Aiden was though, and that worried them. The Cat had a habit of getting somewhere high and dropping down on them. They skirted the main hall with it’s exposed rafters and dashed down the side corridor, just ahead of Eskel. 

The cool air blowing in from the courtyard raised goosebumps on Lambert’s arms as they changed direction and bolted down the stairs towards the kitchens. They were faster than Eskel and if they could make it out the kitchen door, they could hopefully dart back across the courtyard and up the stairs again before Geralt and Aiden realised they weren’t in the main hall. The door banged open and a rush of warmth enveloped them. They almost wished they could stop and bask in it, and steal a little of whatever Vesemir was cooking that smelled so good. They vaulted the table and made for the door. They had reckoned without Vesemir.

Arms like steel bands fastened around their waist and hauled them back against a hard, strong body. Lambert struggled, writhing and twisting, but Vesemir had too much experience with their dramatics to let them go. 

‘Where do you think you’re going in such a hurry, pretty pup?’ he murmured in their ear.

‘Lemme go!’ Lambert whined. ‘They’re gonna catch me.’

Vesemir leaned forward a little and nipped at the hinge of their jaw. They relaxed back into his tight hold almost despite themself and whined.

‘It’s almost like you don’t _want_ to be caught, sweet thing,’ he whispered. ‘And we know that’s not true, don’t we?’

One of his hands dragged down the front of Lambert’s dress and stopped just between the crease of their legs, barely putting any pressure on their aching cock. It was just enough for them to feel it and not enough for them to get any relief. They could hear their other lovers getting closer and closer and they redoubled their squirming. In part, they didn’t want to look too eager to be caught and in part, they just wanted some damn friction already. Vesemir chuckled darkly and moved his arm back up to encircle their waist.

‘None of that now, pretty,’ he whispered, the praise going straight to Lambert’s head.

He spun them, just as the door opened, so that they could see Geralt, Eskel and Aiden practically falling through it. Each of them was panting heavily and spreading the scent of their arousal around the kitchen. Lambert grinned at the tents in their pants. 

‘Looking for this, boys?’ Vesemir asked, grinning.

Geralt growled and stalked forward, pressing himself all along Lambert’s front. Vesemir planted his feet and absorbed the force, holding all three of them up. Lambert whimpered and tilted their chin up, trying to look defiant and suspecting that they were probably failing. Geralt leaned in and dragged his nose up their neck, inhaling deeply.

‘Smell good, little wolf,’ he growled. 

‘He smells horny,’ Aiden said, swaggering forward and peering around Geralt’s bulk. ‘Pretty boy got all dressed up for us and led us on a merry little chase.’

‘Do we think they deserve a reward?’ Eskel asked. He hadn’t moved from the doorway, no doubt wary of another escape attempt from Lambert. 

‘Dunno about a reward,’ Geralt growled, his voice gone so deep that Lambert felt it more than heard it. ‘Naughty little wolf ran away.’

‘A punishment then? That sounds like fun!’ Aiden’s fangs glinted in the light from the hearth as he grinned.

Lambert licked their lips and tried not to pant too obviously.

‘Well, whatever you choose to do with the pup, do it somewhere else. None of this lot will pickle itself,’ Vesemir grumbled, shoving Lambert into Geralt’s arms. As he let go, he gave a last squeezing caress to Lambert’s hip. It was enough to reassure them that the eldest wolf wasn’t really annoyed by the interruption. 

The ground fell away and Lambert yelped as they suddenly found themself thrown over Geralt’s shoulder and being bounced about. Eskel led the way back up the stairs and Aiden followed behind. Even if they could somehow break Geralt’s hold, which they had never managed in their life, there were two other Witchers ready and waiting to catch them. They wriggled a little and whined and gave in to their fate. 

The stairs were an exercise in frustration. Geralt made no effort to avoid bouncing them against their shoulder, alternatively knocking the air from their lungs and grinding their cock against his hard chest. It was torturous. They could see Aiden grinning at them, just a few steps below, delicious promise in his eyes. Lambert growled playfully at him and then yelped as Eskel reached back and swatted their arse. 

‘Behave,’ he ordered softly. 

They’d chosen Eskel’s room for their play as it had the largest and most comfortable bed. The fire was built up and the room was nice and cosy. Eskel opened the door and stood aside to let Geralt and Aiden through, then closed it behind them. Geralt carefully tipped Lambert back onto their feet and steadied them as they smoothed the dress down their thighs, removing the wrinkles and encouraging it to lie flat again. Once they were settled, Geralt stepped back. They wouldn’t run again now that the door was shut. That was the agreement. They could run all they liked, but once the door closed, they were caught. It suited them very well. 

They revelled in the hot stares dragging up and down their body. It always pleased them to see the evidence of how much they were desired, how much they riled their lovers. It was a heady feeling, one that went straight to their cock, making the hard flesh pulse and throb with their desire. Eskel stepped in close behind them and nipped gently at their ear. 

‘You’re so pretty. All dressed up for us,’ he whispered, sounding reverent. Lambert shivered and leaned back into his hands. 

‘All for you,’ they groaned. 

Geralt and Aiden took a seat on the bed, content to sit and watch as Eskel explained the game.

‘Now, little lamb, you’re going to be very very good for us. We’ve got lots of nice games planned for you today. There’s only one rule. Are you listening?’ he asked, running his hands up and down Lambert’s sides, just barely avoiding their nipples with his fingertips.

‘Yes,’ Lambert gasped, ‘Listening.’

‘You’re not allowed to come,’ Eskel said. Geralt let out a dark chuckle from the bed. 

Lambert threw their head back and groaned. They knew what that meant. It was one of their favourite games, but it was still oh so frustrating. They were going to be teased and edged mercilessly until they came whether they wanted to or not. 

‘Yes, ‘Kel, I’ll be good,’ they promised.

Aiden giggled. ‘I’m sure you’ll _try_ , darling.’

Their response was lost as Eskel slid a hand round to their front and thumbed at a nipple through their dress. His other hand snaked down their front, flipped up the edge of their skirt and trailed back up their inner thigh. The pressure was just firm enough that it didn’t tickle, but still light enough to make them shiver. They leaned back and kissed along Eskel’s jawline, hoping it would encourage him to move his hand higher. It didn’t. He circled the pads of his fingers gently against their skin, making them whimper and gasp against his throat. 

The hand teasing their nipple eventually drifted over and began unpicking the lacing on the dress. It slid through his fingers like silk, brushing gently against Lambert’s skin on the way. The laces loosened slowly, slipping open and framing their heaving chest. They heard Geralt’s throaty groan from the bed and preened a little. Eskel teased the laces until the dress gaped open, revealing their pebbled nipples to the air. Instead of slipping the dress from their shoulders as they had expected, he lifted an end of the ribbon and dragged it across their skin, teasing at their nipples and making them shiver. He leaned down and nibbled the shell of their ear.

‘Does that feel good, sweetheart?’ he asked, sounding gentle and implacable, like the softest velvet glove over a fist of implacable steel.

‘Yes!,’ Lambert whispered as their knees threatened to give out from under them. They could feel the soft drag of their underwear against their leaking cock. Eskel always had been the best at taking them apart while barely touching them.

The teasing felt like it would never end, but eventually, Eskel slipped the dress from their shoulders and guided it down until they could step out of it. He handed it off to Aiden, to hang neatly off the hook in the corner that usually held Eskel’s winter cloak. Geralt came forward then and knelt on the floor, staring up at Lambert through the curtain of his hair and his unfairly long eyelashes. He reached out and lifted first one foot, then the other, dragging his hands down their shins and unlacing their boots. He eased them off and set them aside for Aiden to tidy up. Then he sat back on his heels and licked his lips.

‘You look good like that, little wolf,’ he growled.

Lambert preened and leaned back against Eskel’s bulk. They had picked out their underwear carefully. The delicate blue lace framed their cock nicely, while the straps at the top highlighted the sharp cut of their hipbones. When they turned, the straps dipped down and under the cheeks of their arse, leaving their hole fully exposed. Without the dress altering their silhouette and the boots to bolster their height, they felt tiny next to Eskel. He compounded the feeling by holding them around the waist and lifting them. It was only a couple of steps to the bed, but the feeling of being held safely in Eskel’s strong arms and carried, made their stomach swoop pleasurably. They felt dainty like this. It was a feeling they craved, but only ever indulged in during winter, safe in the keep with their strong wolves and agile cat. 

Eskel placed them down and stepped back, making room for Aiden to slink over. He held several coils of soft rope in his hands. It was rope that Lambert recognised from previous bedsport and they whined, leaning forward eagerly. Geralt caught them and held them back.

‘Behave, little wolf. Sit still. You’ll get what you want.’

Lambert barely resisted the temptation to stick out their tongue, but they did as they were bade, dropping back to a kneel, their heels tucked in neatly below them. They knew what they looked like, sitting like this. Sure enough, when he looked, Aiden’s pupils blew wide and the cinnamon smell of his lust spiked. Lambert inhaled it greedily.

‘Fuck, darling, you look good like that. All wrapped up pretty for us,’ Aiden murmured, laying the rope on the bed and threading a gentle hand through Lambert’s hair. ‘Did you think of us when you bought them? Did you hide them in your pack and think about how we’d look at you in your lace? Gods, you’re so pretty. I love seeing you like this. Dressed up, hard and leaking. Are you going to be a good boy and stay still for me while I tie you up?’

‘Yes,’ Lambert gasped, ‘Yes, going to be so good for you. Please,’ they whimpered.

‘Geralt, could you sit behind and support him? Feel free to touch.’ Aiden’s smirk was wicked.

Lambert felt Geralt’s rumble of agreement through his bones and they melted backwards. They loved being tied up and it was even better when they didn’t have to worry about moving or supporting their own weight.

‘Kel?’ they murmured.

‘He’s up by the headboard,’ Geralt reassured, ‘Setting a few things up. Don’t you worry now. Just sit there and look pretty for us.’

Aiden started with their wrists, tying them together in front. Then he spiralled the rope up each arm, creating a tight pattern of triangles. The ropes came together at their shoulders, passed over and then criss crossed their chest to create a harness that framed their lush chest. The remaining rope coiled up their spine in a thick column and was braided around their neck into a woven collar. Aiden tested the tightness with two fingers then tied the ends off to prevent it slipping. 

‘There,’ he said, ‘All tied up for us. Such a pretty present you make for us.’

Lambert felt strong hand pulling against their shoulders and leaned back into Geralt. Their head lolled to the side, pressing their forehead against his neck. 

‘That’s right. You just lie there. Let us take care of you,’ Eskel murmured, sliding closer. 

Lambert gasped as a chilled hand swept up their arm. Eskel laughed. Ice. Fucking hells. They closed their eyes and tried to keep breathing. They had heard the window opening and closing earlier, but had been too caught up in the feeling of the ropes dragging across their skin to pay it any real mind. They were regretting that now. Clearly Eskel had been fetching in some of the snow and ice that liked to gather on his windowsill. 

‘Here,’ Geralt rumbled, ‘Lie back.’

They were guided backwards with hands pulling and tugging at the ropes, moving them without any apparent effort, until they were reclined back on a mound of pillows, covered by a soft bearskin. They turned their head and buried it in the soft fur, enjoying the feeling of it tickling over their cheeks. 

‘So pretty for us, little wolf,’ Geralt growled. ‘Want to just eat you up.’

Lambert whined and bucked their hips, suddenly intimately aware of the hard length between their legs. 

‘Aww, someone’s feeling neglected,’ Aiden laughed. 

‘Go on, Geralt, make them feel good,’ Eskel ordered. ‘Remember, you’re not allowed to come.’

Lambert groaned, already nearly past the point of coherent speech. They felt Geralt shift down the bed, then their legs were lifted and Geralt slid between them, hooking them over his shoulders. 

‘Mind my stockings,’ Lambert said, pulling themself together enough to care about the delicate fabric.

‘Don’t worry,’ Eskel soothed, ‘Your stockings will be fine. They’re much too pretty to ruin.’

‘Unlike you,’ Aiden murmured into their ear. ‘You’re exactly pretty enough to ruin.’

Lambert felt more than heard when Aiden snapped his fingers and cast Igni. They flinched a little, expecting to feel it dancing along their flesh. They played that game sometimes, when Lambert needed something rough to rail against to keep them inside their own skin. Hands soothed them back down though and the faint smell of melting wax drifted to their nose. Then, they stopped paying attention as Geralt leaned forward and licked a broad stripe up their silk enclosed cock. They threw their head back and keened at the contact. 

It was almost more than they could bear. Geralt’s mouth was hot and wet and felt perfect against them. He set to with dedication, licking and sucking the hard flesh and thoroughly distracting Lambert from anything else. The thin fabric of their pants clung to them, wet from Geralt’s mouth. He leaned back and blew a cool breath across them, making them shiver. It was quickly followed by a scream as he nudged the fabric aside and swallowed them to the root at the same moment Aiden painted a strip of burning wax across their stomach. The dual sensations were so intense that their eyes rolled back in their head and they had to take several rapid breaths to stave off embarrassment. 

‘Does that feel good, little lamb?’ Eskel asked, drawing a sliver of ice down one arm, skipping it lightly across the ropes. ‘Do you like being tied up and at our mercy like this?’

Lambert whimpered and fell into the competing sensations. Aiden and Eskel traded off with the wax and the ice unpredictably, never letting them settle into a pattern. The wax burned deep, but not painful, lighting their nerve endings. The ice forced them to buck and shiver in their bonds. It was a little touch of the harsh winter night inside their cosy cocoon of safety and the chill and the threat of it made them writhe. Then there was Geralt’s hot mouth, swallowing their cock like he was paid to do it. He rode out all of Lambert’s uncontrolled movements, backing off and leaning in by turns to keep the depth and pressure consistent. He sucked lightly, dancing his tongue around the head, never giving enough to get Lambert anywhere near close. They couldn’t decide whether to buck up into his mouth or the twin sensations of heat and cold. It was deliciously torturous. 

They lost time like that, spiralling out into feeling and losing track of reality. Eventually, Geralt pulled away and the wax and ice gave way to sweeping palms, gentling them and soothing them back until they were lying flat.

‘Did that feel good, little wolf?’ Geralt rumbled.

‘Look at him,’ Aiden chuckled, ‘Pretty little boy is all blissed out already.’

Lambert whined at the lasciviously complimentary tone in Aiden’s voice. A big hand swept up their arm to cradle their jaw and tilt their head back. Eskel’s warm voice filled the space between them.

‘Check in, please, pretty lamb. How’re you feeling?’

Lambert smiled and slurred, ‘Honey,’ which was their word for all clear. 

‘Good boy,’ Aiden purred from further away than before. Lambert could hear something clinking, but they were too floaty to pay it much mind.

‘C’mon, Geralt, up you get,’ Eskel ordered. Geralt whined and Eskel laughed at him. ‘You’ll like this just as much, promise.’

There was a lot of shuffling then. Lambert didn’t track it well, except to note that there was at least one hand on them at all times, just so they knew they weren’t alone. In the end they were pretty sure that it was Eskel between their legs. It was definitely Geralt that had stripped and was now straddling their face. The sopping wet cunt that dragged against their lips gave that away, as did the gentle hand petting through their hair. Geralt was the only one that could manage to be soft while also riding their face.

‘Are you going to make Geralt feel good, little lamb?’ Eskel murmured. Definitely between their legs. 

Lambert whined, nodded and set to work. They buried their tongue between Geralt’s legs, licking and sucking and doing their best to use all the tricks that they knew drove him insane. He bucked his hips and ground down, while still gentling Lambert through it with soft touches. They twitched as warm, slick fingers circled their hole. The drag of Eskel’s callouses felt delicious against their rim and they melted into it.

It didn’t take long for Eskel to work two fingers inside and he set to work taking them apart with firm presses and swift twists of his wrists. They shuddered and whined and twisted into it, making sure not to stop the movement of their tongue inside Geralt. It was wonderful and warm and overwhelming and then a smaller hand with delightfully long fingers encircled their leaking cock. Aiden’s hands were deft, delicate looking things, but Lambert had never felt safer than when they were touching them. His hand was slick and he pumped Lambert’s cock a few times before swiping back and forward over the head. He slid their underwear down their legs and tossed it aside, then did the same to the stockings. Lambert growled a warning. Stockings were hardly easy to come by. Aiden chuckled and then Lambert sort of lost track, as Geralt shifted forward so that his cock slid between Lambert’s lips and Eskel renewed his assault on their prostate.

Reality slammed back into them as Aiden took them in a firm grip and circled something hard and cold around the tip. It sank in, just the tiniest bit and Lambert suddenly had to think about drowner dicks to keep themself under control. Aiden wasn’t fucking about. He knew that the sounding kit was one of Lambert’s favourites. Any hope they’d had of controlling themself and not coming before they were allowed evaporated. From the feel, it was one of the thinner ones that was being dipped into them. Aiden held it firmly and let gravity do most of the work. All Lambert could do was lie back and pant. Geralt, clearly fed up being ignored, ground down on their chin and tongue, taking his pleasure from them mercilessly.

‘Look at you. You’re such a pretty little slut for us,’ Aiden said, sounding adoringly worshipful. 

‘Fuck, little wolf, your mouth is so good.’

Lambert whined again and tried to bring their tongue back under control enough to lick at Geralt. They had mixed success, especially when the sound finished sliding in, lying flush with the tip of his cock and stimulating the same nerves that Eskel was assaulting, just from a slightly different angle. Aiden let it lie just long enough that Lambert thought they might get some leniency. It wasn’t to be. He lifted the slim metal rod back up and twisted it, up and down, setting a rhythm that he knew sent Lambert mad. Eskel kept up his relentless assault on their prostate and Geralt rocked back and forward. 

‘Good. You’re being so good for us,’ Eskel crooned. ‘Hold on for us. You can do it.’

In many ways, Eskel was the cruelest of all. He knew that Lambert wouldn’t be able to hold on. Lambert could never hold on, not without help, but Eskel’s soft, coaxing voice made them want to be good. Aiden twisted the sound viciously and pulled it all the way out, just as Geralt pressed down hard and came, gushing slick across Lambert’s chin and groaning like he was dying. It was too much. Lambert tipped their head back and howled as their cock pulsed with their orgasm. Eskel twisted his fingers, curling them and pressing relentlessly into them, forcing further spurts of seed from them. He didn’t let up until Lambert was begging and pleading, their voice wrecked. 

‘Kel, please, please. Gods, Kel, hurts, so good, hurts, please,’ they whimpered, unsure if they wanted the torture to end or to continue forever.

‘Oh, you definitely shouldn’t have done that,’ Aiden whispered in their ear, sounding viciously delighted. 

They floated a little as hands rearranged them. Geralt moved aside, flopping onto the bed and jostling everyone with his bulk. He let out a satisfied moan, followed by a yawn. Lambert knew from experience that he’d be useless for at least the next five minutes as he came down, but that still left Aiden and Eskel to worry about. Their whole body felt like it was lit up from within, sparks of pleasure like little shorts of igni streaking along their limbs. They were rolled onto their side, head pillowed on Eskel’s thigh. Slim fingers probed their hole and then retreated, finding it still slick and open from Eskel’s hand.

The blunt head of Aiden’s dick pressed against their rim, sliding back and forward, teasing. All of a sudden, he pushed in, sliding home in one long, powerful thrust. Lambert howled, the pleasure twisting along their already wrought nerves and feeling almost like pain.

‘How do you like that then?’ Aiden asked. ‘We told you not to come. You’re ours for the night and that was the only one you’re getting.’

Lambert whimpered. ‘Please. Aiden, Aiden, please,’ they said. 

A rough hand fisted into their hair, ‘Is that how you ask nicely?’ Sharp teeth bit into their neck, thin points of pain countering the intense pleasure of the cock spearing them open.

‘No, Sir, sorry, Sir. Please, Sir.’

‘Please _what_ , naughty boy?’

‘Please let me come again!’

Aiden hummed. ‘We’ll see. If you behave very, very well, I might be tempted.’

‘Yes, Sir. I’ll be good f’r you,’ Lambert slurred, writhing back.

Aiden’s cock was the slimmest of all their lovers, but it was also long and Aiden knew exactly how to make it press on all the right spots. Lambert could only lie there, tied as they were and mouth gently at Eskel’s thigh. Eskel’s hand cradled their head gently, fingers threading through their hair and cupping the back of their skull.

‘You’re doing so well, little darling,’ he crooned, ‘Being so good for Aiden. Making him feel good.’

‘Yes,’ Aiden gasped, rocking forward, ‘Your tight little ass is delicious. Fuck. Love fucking you like the needy slut you are.’

Lambert whined into the thigh under his mouth. Aiden’s harsh words were belied by the gentle hand he stroked down their side. He knew how much Lambert liked a little bit of rough, but he also knew they needed the soft to balance it out. 

Eventually, Aiden’s strokes began to lengthen and become more erratic. Lambert felt him start to flare and whimpered. That was their favourite thing about being fucked by Aiden. His cock wasn’t quite like the wolves. When he got close, small protrusions around the head swelled up and the middle became thicker. The ridges felt fucking perfect dragging over their prostate, especially since the were already hypersensitive from their earlier orgasm. They clung on to Eskel as much as possible, grounding themself with his hand in their hair.

‘Melitele’s sagging _tits_ , you feel good,’ Aiden gasped, thrusting ever more erratically. 

Lambert gasped a laugh against Eskel. The quality of Aiden’s dirty talk always decreased when he got close. He twisted his hips, sliding perfectly across Lambert’s prostate, turning their laughter into a high keening whine of pleasure. Lightning spiralled through their veins and they howled as Aiden slammed home one last time, biting into their shoulder and spilling inside them. They couldn’t tell if his sharp teeth had broken skin or not, but they found they didn’t much care. Either way, they were liable to have an incredible bruise later.

‘Well done, little wolf,’ Geralt rumbled, leaning over to nose at their cheek. ‘You took him so well. But it’s my turn now.’

Aiden kissed over their bruised shoulder and pulled out. He slid a finger through the seed that spilled out and twisted it back inside. As soon as he moved away, Geralt pulled their shoulder until they were lying on their back again.

‘Gonna ride you until I come,’ he growled.

‘And you’re going to suck my cock and get me all nice and ready to fuck you after,’ Eskel added, sounding sweetly innocent as he brushed a thumb across their lips.

Geralt’s hand was warm and spanned almost their entire cock as he twisted his wrist, gentling them through the process of getting hard again. They’d been most of the way there already, what with Aiden’s assault on their prostate, but Geralt’s gentleness got them the rest of the way very quickly indeed. As soon as they were hard enough, Geralt climbed into their lap and slid down onto their cock. His cunt was tight and wet and Lambert almost couldn’t breathe from the pleasure of it. Their cock throbbed in time with their heartbeat and they gasped. Eskel’s thumb caught behind their bottom teeth and held. 

‘Remember what I said about my cock, little Lamb?’ he said. ‘Open wide for me.’

Lambert opened, sticking their tongue out just a little to welcome the thick head of Eskel’s cock in. It was already leaking salty precome and they licked daintily at it, sucking the taste in.

‘That’s it. Make him feel good,’ Geralt growled, grinding down.

He was doing something sinful with his hips, twisting and rocking in a way that rubbed all of Lambert against his walls. Impatient, Eskel pushed inside. Lambert took a deep breath through their nose and let it happen. Eskel was definitely the most endowed of their lovers and the heavy weight of him on their tongue was delicious. They moaned, letting the vibrations travel up Eskel’s cock, making him moan and twitch his hips involuntarily. 

They lost time like that, suspended between the hot clutch of Geralt around their cock and the thick press of Eskel against the back of their throat. 

‘Oh, fuck, sweetheart, your mouth feels…’ Eskel broke off into a strangled groan as Lambert hollowed their cheeks and sucked, swirling their tongue around the head. 

‘Don’t make him come, sweet boy,’ Aiden said, leaning over and petting their hair just roughly enough to make a delightful contrast with the softness of Geralt and Eskel. ‘He’s still to fuck you, remember?’

Lambert whimpered and whined, desperately writhing into Geralt while also trying to take Eskel further into their mouth. The ropes made it difficult to get enough leverage to do much of anything, but it didn’t seem to matter for their lovers. Geralt had his head thrown back, long hair loose and plastered to his shoulders with a light sheen of sweat. Eskel was kneeling beside them, one hand planted on the wall and legs quaking as he battled to keep himself upright and control the depth of his thrusts.

‘Want a hand there, pretty boy?’ Aiden asked, leering at the place Geralt and Lambert were joined.

‘Wouldn’t say no,’ Geralt grunted.

Aiden rolled up onto his knees and made his way around behind Geralt. He hooked his chin over one shoulder and grinned down at Lambert, who was barely able to focus on the gorgeous picture they made together around Eskel’s cock. Aiden wrapped one arm around Geralt’s shoulders, pulling him back so that his back was braced against Aiden’s chest. His other arm snaked lower, wrapping around Geralt’s hip. One finger dipped between his folds and fondled his cock. Geralt whined and bucked harder against Lambert.

‘You’ve gotten him all hard and wet with your slutty little cock,’ he observed conversationally. ‘You must feel so good under him like this. All tied up like his very own present.’

‘So good,’ Geralt agreed, his usual bass rumble even deeper than normal. He sounded like a rockslide deep in the mountains, utterly lost in his own pleasure.

Lambert knew how talented Aiden’s fingers were, and they ached as Geralt bucked forwards into them. 

‘Are you going to come for him?’ Aiden hissed with a particularly vicious twist of his fingers, ‘Make him see how good he makes you feel.’

Geralt obeyed the command beautifully, arching back and slamming down onto Lambert. He shivered and shook, keening as he spurted his release against their stomach. Lambert had to release Eskel’s cock to pant through the wave of lust that hit them low in the stomach at the sight. Their cock twitched and Eskel chuckled.

‘Eager, are we?’ he asked, scratching lightly through Lambert’s hair.

Lambert just whined.

‘Come on then. Over you go.’

Hands reached out and turned them again until they were settled comfortably on their front. They couldn’t manage hands and knees with the ropes as they were, but leaning down on their elbows put their ass on display anyway, so they didn’t really suppose Eskel would mind. It was beginning to get difficult to hold onto thoughts, so they stopped trying, just letting everything drift across their mind like fluffy little clouds. They giggled a little at the image.

‘Ok there, little Lamb?’ Eskel asked. 

‘Mmmm,’ Lambert hummed, perfectly content with the world.

‘Check in, there’s a good boy,’ Aiden ordered.

‘Honey,’ Lambert slurred, ‘Feelin’ good.’

‘Glad to hear it little wolf,’ Geralt rumbled from where he was splayed out next to them.

Taking them at their word, Eskel ran one finger around their rim and, finding them still nice and relaxed and open, thrust home. There was none of his previous gentleness in evidence now. He slammed his hips forward and dragged himself back out, over and over, setting a strong relentless pace. Lambert was helpless to do anything but hang on and try to breathe through the onslaught.

‘Gonna fuck you hard and knot you,’ Eskel panted in their ear. ‘Gonna tie us together on my big, fat knot and fuck you full of my come. Is that what you want?’

Lambert panted and nodded.

‘Fuck, please,’ they gasped.

Aiden settled in front of them and fisted a hand in their hair, dragging their head up until they could look him in the eye.

‘Eskel’s gonna knot you and breed you full. That what you want?’

‘Please,’ the sobbed, tears springing to their eyes with the combined pleasure and pain. 

The thought of Eskel’s knot breaching them and filling them full, breeding them, made them sob. Tears spilled down their cheeks for Aiden to lap from their chin.

‘You want that? You want Eskel’s pups? Want his come locked deep inside?’

Aiden’s talk was doing something to Eskel as well. His thrusts became deeper and more erratic and Lambert could feel the filling swell of his knot tugging on their rim. He pushed all the way in and roared as his knot locked them together. Lambert could feel him pumping them full of his come and filling them full. They howled when Eskel ground his hips forward, ramming his knot directly into their prostate. There was no one else that made them feel quite this full, quite this wholly consumed and desperately stuffed. They loved it. Eskel kept thrusting, as much as he could manage with his swollen knot keeping them tied. The relentless pressure soon drove Lambert over the edge and they screamed as their second orgasm burned through them. 

When they came back to themself, it was with tear track drying on their cheeks and Aiden petting their hair.

‘Are you done? You’ve been a very good boy.’

‘Want Geralt,’ they managed to gasp. ‘Want to eat him out.’

Geralt groaned in the background and Aiden chuckled.

‘We can arrange that. Geralt, get your arse over here.’

Geralt obeyed with alacrity, sliding forward so that his knees bracketed Lambert’s head. They fell forward and buried their face in his cunt. It was still deliciously wet from the earlier orgasms and enough of a distraction that they were able to stay still and not fidget while they waited for Eskel’s knot to go down. It had taken several attempts once they started fucking to work out the best way to distract Lambert, but Geralt always did the trick. 

Since Geralt was working towards his third orgasm, he was much more willing to lie back and let Lambert take control. They took their time, licking and teasing in all the ways they knew drove him wild. They fell into it, floating in the haze of sensation and the knowledge that they were making their lovers feel good. Time stretched out, as meaningless as it always was when they were in bed like this. Geralt’s groans and sighs spurred them on and they knew he was close when he clenched a hand in their hair. They moaned and redoubled their efforts until he whined and spurted all over their face.

‘Fucking hells, little wolf,’ he growled.

Lambert sent him a cocky grin.

A few minutes later, Eskel’s knot had deflated enough to allow them to separate. Lambert whined at the rush of come that escaped them. It was alway much sexier in theory than in reality. 

They let Aiden roll them over and held still as the ropes were untied and slipped off of them. Aiden rubbed gently at each limb as he freed it, checking movement and circulation.

‘Bath,’ Lambert demanded once they were free.

Geralt wriggled off the bed and opened his arms for Lambert, who grabbed on around his neck and wrapped their legs around his waist. Geralt cradled them close, realising they were exhausted. 

‘I’ve got the towels,’ Eskel said. 

‘I’ll grab some clean clothes and meet you down there. You want something soft or something pretty, sweetheart?’ Aiden asked.

‘Soft, please,’ Lambert muttered. 

‘Of course.’

Aiden dropped a kiss on their head on the way past.

They made their way down to the hot springs where Eskel and Geralt bathed them, tenderly cleaning them and washing their hair. They used Lambert’s favourite citrus soap and were careful when they scraped the wax from their skin, easing it out of their chest hair without pulling. Aiden joined them and got himself clean, then held Lambert, nuzzling into their neck and whispering sweet words of praise while Eskel and Geralt cleaned the evidence of their activities from their own bodies. The hot water and the soft touches soothed Lambert, bringing them back to themself.

None of them lingered in the baths. Once they were clean, they got out, passing Lambert back and forward between them as they dried off so that they were always in contact with at least one of their lovers. Aiden had brought down a soft sleep shirt and pants that they’d had for years. They were a little worn, but repeated washings had made the fabric one of the softest things Lambert owned. They shimmied into them and flopped against Eskel’s shoulder.

‘Bed?’ Eskel asked, ruffling their hair.

‘But food?’

‘Vesemir caught me just outside the kitchens,’ Aiden said. ‘He told us to go on up and he’d bring something.’

‘See, little wolf,’ Geralt said, nosing just behind their ear, ‘You’ll still get fed.’

They hummed and didn’t complain when Eskel picked them up in a bridal carry. They didn’t pay any attention to anything until they realised that they weren’t turning towards their own room. They made a questioning noise, too sleepy and sated to bother with words.

‘Vesemir has the biggest bed and you deserve to be spoiled today. You did so well,’ Eskel said.

They all climbed into the bed, arranging themselves so that Lambert sat between Eskel’s legs, leaning back against his broad chest. Aiden and Geralt bracketed them on either side, making sure they were touching as much as possible. Lambert drowned in the warmth and care they were being shown.

‘You did so well for us, little wolf,’ Geralt rumbled.

‘So good, sweetheart. Looked after us so well,’ Aiden added.

The door swung open and Vesemir came in with a tray of sweetbreads, berries and a few sliced apples. It also bore four big cups of water. He set it down on the nightstand and joined them on the bed. Aiden and Eskel immediately shuffled down to make room for him against the headboard. 

‘I hear you’ve been very good, pup,’ Vesemir said, reaching out to run his fingers through Lambert’s hair. ‘And that you three took very good care of my little pup.’

They all nuzzled in close, accepting hugs and hair ruffles from the eldest wolf. Lambert gloried in it. Everyone was finally together and they’d been _good_. They opened their mouth when they were prompted and accepted morsels of food and sips of water from whichever hand offered them. All the while they were being touched and petted over and praised. Once the food was gone, someone pulled a blanket over the whole pile of them.

‘Shh, little pup. Sleep now,’ Vesemir rumbled. ‘I’ll watch over you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Lambert is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns and refers to their genitals by traditionally masculine terms such as cock. However, in bed, they sometimes like to be referred to with masculine he/him pronouns and be called ‘boy’. In this fic, Aiden is the one that uses these terms for them. This is fully consensual, negotiated beforehand and only happens during sex. 
> 
> Geralt is also nonbinary and uses he/him pronouns. He uses a mixture of terms for his genitals, mainly cock and cunt as these are the words he’s comfortable with. They are largely used in the narration from Lambert’s point of view, but they are his own preference.
> 
> This is not intended to be a comprehensive look at the trans experience and it is certainly not the only way to be trans or nonbinary. However, a lot of it is written from my own experiences with gender. 
> 
> Also a quick note on the safewords. I based them on the Witcher potions. Honey is the equivalent of green as White Honey is the potion they take when the fight is over to clear toxicity. They don’t use either of them, but amber is thunder, from Thunderbolt which is used in a fight when it’s not going particularly well but isn’t unsalvageable. Red is Raffard, from White Raffard’s Decoction as that’s the potion they take when seriously injured.


End file.
